New CSI? New Enemy? rewritten
by JLoro4191
Summary: I am re-writing this story. My original version was not that good and I decided to make it better. The grave shift gets a new CSI and right off the bat bumps heads with Catherine. Cath/OC Chapter 2 is now up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except the ones that are not in the show. Like my new CSI and all other names you don't recognize.

Summary: The night shift is getting a new member and right off the bat bumps heads with Catherine.

Rated T for later chapters its preety inocent right now but will probably get a little worse.

Warning: There really is now time period but both Grissom and Sara haven't left. Warrick is still alive Greg is a CSI level 1 and Lindsey is going to be 16. I will not go into specific things really just what is already known and not a spoiler.

A/N: Okay this is a re-write of a story I never finished of the same name. I haven't updated that story in almost a year and decided I wanted to keep writing it since I liked the concept I had of it. I read over it and decided I could make it better so I am starting to re-write it and make it better but it will still be the same in many ways. So technically this is still my first story. All mistakes are mine and am sorry in advance. I am open to any and all comments. Hopefully I get it right this time. Please read it and I hope you enjoy =)

**New CSI? New Enemy?**

Chapter 1

Catherine Willows was on her way to the break room to get her assignment for her shift. She was running a little late because she had to drop her daughter off at a friends house for the weekend. When she arrived everyone was there waiting for her. She sat in a chair next to Warrick. "Sorry I am late guys."

"It's fine Cath." Grissom said getting up out of his chair. "We have a pretty slow night so far anyway. Okay Warrick and Nick you guys finish up you DB from last night and then check with me to see if I have anything else for you. Catherine and Greg you have a Breaking and Entering at a jewelry store on the strip. They're not sure if anything was stolen. Sara you are behind on paperwork so you will be working on that unless something else comes in. I will be in my office also working on paperwork. Well that is it let me know if you have any problems."

Everyone was getting up to go to their perspective places. "Wait Cath before you head out can you stop by my office." Grissom asked.

"Yeah sure. Give me a second I am going to put my things in my office." Catherine answered walking toward her office. "Greg I will meet you at my Tahoe in 15 minutes." Greg nodded and walked towards the locker room to get his kit.

After putting her things in her office she headed towards Grissoms' and knocked on his door. She heard him say come in and opened the door and walked inside. Grissom was looking at a file, one of many that were piled on his desk.

"You know Gil, if you didn't wait until the last possible second and spread out your paperwork throughout the month you wouldn't be buried in it." She teased.

Grissom looked up and smirked. "Well then is wouldn't be me would it?"

"No it definitely wouldn't" She smiled back and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "So what did you need boss man?"

"Well we are getting a new CSI. His name is Jason Levy. He is a level 3 from San Francisco. According to Ecklie he has an amazing reputation and he couldn't pass up the chance to hire him." he explained to Catherine while continuing to go through files.

"Why is he on our shift? We are fully staffed." she questioned.

"Ecklie said he didn't have anywhere to put him and he thinks he will fit best with our team until he finds somewhere to put him permanently. I honestly think Ecklie just wants to torture me with more paperwork." He said signing another case file.

"Well I wouldn't put doubt it. What does this have to do with me anyway?

"As you have noticed and pointed out I am very far behind on paper work and you being my right hand and sometimes my left I was wondering if you could meet with him when he comes. Give him a tour and get him set up with a kit and all the stuff he will need." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Catherine thought about it for a second. "You know your going to owe me for this Gil"

"I know and thank you. He is coming around 9 at the end of shift." Grissom handed her his personnel file.

"Oh I can't wait. Honestly Gil what would you do without me?" She winked and grab the file from his hand.

"I couldn't begin to tell you" he smirked watching her get up and leave his office to go meet Greg at her car.

* * *

A/N: Okay well that is my first revised chapter let me know what you guys think. If you have read my other version I would love to know which you think is better. I will try my best to update often. Thanks for reading =)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except the ones that are not in the show. Like my new CSI and all other names you don't recognize.

Summary: The night shift is getting a new member and right off the bat bumps heads with Catherine.

A/N: Okay Hey Guys I am so sorry that I am doing it again with the taking me forever to update. I am currently in my first semester of college and when I decided to re-write this I didn't realize how busy I would become with school. I am gonna do my best to update as often as possible I have this chapter and hopefully can get you another one by Friday. My Finals are coming up in 2 weeks so I will probably be busy with them but I am going to try my hardest to update as often as possible. But coming up I will have a month break from school and can hopefully get a lot of writing done. I apologize in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes they are all mine and am bad at both those things. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**New CSI? New Enemy?**

Chapter 2

Catherine and Greg returned from their crime scene hours later. It took them a while to go through the broken glass and jewelry that was left behind. They collected two blood samples and tons of prints to be sorted through when they got back to the lab. When they arrived back at the lab they dropped off the evidence in it's appropriate people to get analyzed.

"Hey Greg I'll meet you in the layout room in 10 minutes I am going to get a cup of coffee do you want any?" Catherine asked looking at her watch noticing she only has an hour and a half until the new guy shows up.

"Sure thanks Cath. I am just going to drop the security tapes off to Archie and then I will meet you in the layout room." Greg says walking towards the AV lab.

Walking in the layout room with two coffees in hand Catherine gives Greg his. "How long did Archie say for the tapes?"

"He said he has to finish working on something else before he gets to the tapes and since we only have about an hour left of shift he said it will be the first thing he is going to work on when he gets in tonight." Greg answered taking a sip from his coffee.

"Well then how about we just organize everything for us to start looking at when we get in tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Greg started to sort and organize the evidence for them later.

About an hour later after Greg and Catherine organized there evidence they headed to the break room. Warrick and Nick were sitting at the table discussing the game that was on later that night.

"How is you case coming guys?" Catherine asked while heading to refill her coffee.

"The wife confessed about an hour ago so were just waiting on some last minute labs to confirm her story." Nick answered. "What about you guys how is the robbery going?"

"There was so much broken glass that it took us hours to get everything. We just got back an hour ago and organized everything for us to process tonight." Greg said taking a bite out of the apple he just picked up.

"Yo Cath when does the new guy get here?" Warrick asked her as she looked at her watch for the second time since they entered the break room.

"What? Oh he is supposed to be here in five minutes. I just came to grab this coffee and I am going now to meet him at the front desk." She responded walking to the door of the break room.

"Be nice Cath." Warrick joked,

"Aren't I always." She smirked walking out of the room.

When Catherine walked up to the front desk the phone was ringing and no one was there so she answered it. "Las Vegas Crime Lab what can I do for you?" As she was dealing with the person on the phone a man walked up and was blatantly staring and looking her up and down with a grin. She noticed this rolled her eyes and turned to finish with the phone call. After she hung up she turned back around toward him asking "Can I help you with something?" with bitterness in her voice. This guy was very attractive and tall wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt that he had left open with a black t-shirt underneath. He had his sleeves rolled up showing off his muscular arms. He had piercing green eyes and short kinda shaggy black hair.

"Um well I am new in town and I could use a tour guide." He replied with a flirty grin showing his perfect white teeth.

"Well you can get a map for that. If there is nothing else I think you should leave." She said curtly thinking to herself _great another good looking asshole to waste my time._

"Oh that hurts." He smiles and puts a hand over his heart "I am actually looking for a Catherine Willows." He said looking at a piece of paper.

"May I ask what for." Catherine says thinking to her self _of course he has to be looking for me._

"Well I am the new CSI, Jason Levy, and I was told to report to her when I arrived. So if you could tell me where she is or let her know I am here." He smiled again

"Great well unfortunately for me I am Catherine and I guess I need to deal with you." Catherine said with a sigh crossing her arms.

"Your Catherine Willows?" He asked a little stunned.

"Yes. Why do you have a problem with that?" She said getting defensive

"Uh no. It's just I thought you were the desk assistant and you were definitely not what I was expecting." He said looking her over again

"Well I am not the desk assistant and what exactly were you expecting?" Catherine said getting pissed off at this point.

"Well I was expecting someone less attractive and nerdy looking which you are definitely not." He tried flirting again.

"What so someone can't be attractive and a scientist?" She glared at him.

"No that's not what I am saying it is just that its unusual for there to be an attractive woman scientist. It is not something that is seen all the time. I wasn't insulting you if that is what you think." Jason tries to defend himself.

"Whatever and just for the record if you are supposedly this awesome CSI you should learn to be more observant. As you were giving me the once over you should have taking into consideration my gun and badge and you would have avoided this hole you dug for yourself." Catherine said walking away.

Jason just looked after her in amazement. "Well don't just stand there we need to get this tour and paperwork over with so I can go home." She called out at him without turning around.

After showing him around the lab he led him to the break room. "This is the break room and this is the rest of the team." She said pointing towards the rest of the CSI's sitting around. "That's Sara, Warrick, Nick, and Greg. Grissom is still in his office you will meet him after you are done your paper work." She introduced everyone handing Jason a folder with his paperwork in it. "This is Jason Levy everyone the new CSI that will be gracing us with his presence. I am going to talk to Grissom, after your done bring this paperwork to him. Be here tonight at 11 o'clock for the start of shift." Catherine left looking pissed.

"What did you do?" Greg asked Jason.

"I think I got off on the wrong foot. I miss took her for the desk assistant and flirted with her and then it went down hill from there." He explained sitting down taking his paperwork out of the folder.

"Wow that sucks, being on Caths bad side is somewhere I would never want to be." Greg said getting up leaving the break room.

Sara got up following Greg. "It was nice to meet you Jason. I will see you tonight everyone."

"Your from San Francisco right?" Nick asked Jason.

"Yeah." He nodded without looking up from filling the papers out.

"Why did you leave? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well needed a change of scenery because doing the same thing for to long gets boring. When I put it out there that I was looking for a new job Conrad Ecklie contacted me and offered me a level three position here and I accepted. Could one of you show me where Gil Grissom's office is I need to give him my paperwork?" Jason responded while getting out of his chair.

"Sure. You can follow me." Warrick said getting up out of his chair.

After Catherine left the break room she headed to Grissom's office. Finally arriving at his door she knocked and then entered without waiting for an answer.

"Gil we need to talk"

Grissom looked up from his paper work startled by her entrance. He took of his glasses off and leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you Cath?"

"Okay well the new guy you hired seems like an arrogant asshole and I don't think he is going to work out as a part of our team." Catherine stated getting right to the point leaning on the front of Grissoms' desk.

"Cath you have been with him for about a half hour there is no way you could tell all that from the time you spent with him. I have been looking over his file and it is great. He comes highly recommended and has a fantastic case record . It looks to me that he is a wonderful CSI. Maybe you should give it at lest until you work with him on a case."

"Well that's the problem he knows he is good and has that attitude about him. I think it is going to get in the way of him working as part of the team." Catherine argued crossing her arms.

"I don't know what to tell you. He is stuck with us for at least a while. You need to give him a chance and if it does turn in to a problem then I will tell Ecklie about it. For now you have to make it work." He said rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses back on. "I will see you tonight and I promise if you just work with him tonight I will try my best to have you work with him the least amount of time that you need to."

"Fine Gil. You still owe me one don't forget." Catherine said storming out of the office.

As Catherine was walking towards her office to get her things to leave she passed Jason and Warrick. "Wow she looks pissed" Warrick stated to Jason.

"Lucky me" Jason mumbled to himself. "Well thanks Warrick for showing me the way. I will see you tonight then." He shook Warrick's hand.

Warrick turned to leave and Jason knocked on Grissom's office door.

"Come in"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If any of you read my original version of this I changed how they met. I think the other way I wrote it was way to extreme and probably could be considered sexual harassment. This way I think is a little better and not as close to being considered sexual harassment. Please review if you would like. I would greatly appreciate it. Also I am open to all comments good or bad I want to know what you are thinking and if I am wasting my time writing this. One last thing I already have ideas on were I am taking this story but if you have an idea I would love to hear it. Thanks everyone for reading.


End file.
